Just another ordinary Christmas
by kitkat2150
Summary: My entry story for the Bwen Christmas contest. Rating may change but for now it's gonna stay with T.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like any christmas Ben had ever encountered. He had spent a long time dwelling over the holidays and still his mind was ajar. How could something like this of happened. "Maybe I'm over-thinking this" He told himself leaning his upper body over his legs as he sat on the park bench nearly frozen to it. Yes, it was true. He hadn't left that spot in hours and no it didn't bother him. He didn't care at all. No, why would he care when the matter was of great importance. The green eyed brunette looked out transient cars passing by as he sat at the frozen seat at his favourite place in the whole wild world. There was however a problem. No-one was there.

Well, no-one Ben really took interest in. They all seemed the same. They weren't special. He wanted something special. Someone special. Loneliness overcame him as he stared towards his brown gloves keeping the frost from biting at his fingers. It didn't matter though. 'Why should it' he cringed getting up and throwing one of his Mr. Smoothie cups in the bin before grabbing the other, still full, and walking off towards a green car covered in nothing but white snow. He ignored it and got in turning on the ignition and driving off. He was done with Christmas for good. It only brought pain. 'It only brings pain' Ben corrected his mind still in distraught as the car raced along the highway. Ben had chosen a smoothie joined far away from town as he could get problem was it happened to be surrounded what would seem like a green forestry now lit up with a vast shimmering powder that rained down from the heavens above. Something like this was a sight to die for but it wasn't for Ben.

It just made him madder and more upset. He rubbed his eyes trying to stop the liquid from erupting. No he wasn't crying. Men don't cry; only boys cry and Ben wasn't a boy. 'I've saved the galaxy a hundred times' he told himself flicking on the radio till he found a track which involved no christmas carols or songs at all despite the fact that it was screamer. 'defeated Vilgax conqueror of god knows how many world' Ben smiled his eyes still a little red and watery. 'and I could do it all again a hundred times over' Ben's smile grew wider.

"Yeah," Ben raised his hand in triumph as he started to bang and sway his head enjoying the sounds of the heavy riffs from the electric guitarists and quick tempo beats to the drummer slamming down over his equipment.

Not too far away in the distance a young girl held herself shivering from the cold of the intense wind and snow pounding at her delicate and frail body. It was a bad time to be out despite it being almost four PM but this wasn't by choice.

She was getting rather close to the city by now but was still at least 3 or 4 kilometres away. She turned off the narrow stride of roadside and walked head down towards a nearby tree seeking a little some bit of shelter from the frost. Her eyes were winced in pain as her back lurched forward from smashing onto the nearby pine tree despite it dropping a few pieces of snow right down her collar. She shivered involuntary as she huddled up more towards her white mermaid A-line Charmeuse Silver Crystal Unique Formal evening dress which was now beginning to soak due to the invading snow and heat from her body. She was cold, tired and wet and above all she felt like she was done for. She tucked a few loose strands behind her ears as she let her bun down so her hair could caress her back. It didn't make much difference though. Gwen still felt cold inside.

She could hear a few cars coming closer as they slipped and slided along the icy path.

'Idiot driver' Gwen thought looking behind her to see who was racing along the narrow tracks that led directly to the city which not only contained police officers but also the Plumbers. She was beginning to see a few shadows moving in the mist of it all. Gwen thought for a moment. Apprehend the person driving and ruin her and there day even more or let them pass without her even taking a second thought. The car was becoming exceedingly closer now and Gwen made her choice; she ignored the car and continued to walk along the side of the road minding her own business. The car didn't seem to bother her too much. It swooped by causing a gust of wind to come forcing it's weigh into Gwen's side and face.

She growled about to use her powers and hit it with as much force as she could but stopped. Not her; them. The car came to a screeching hold only 100metres away from her. Her mind raced. 'Did it see her use her powers?' It made her freak out. She instantly released the tension convulsing in her fists and allowed them to return to their normal loose ways. She took a step to the side as she noticed something peculier about this darkened drag race of a car. It was probably because the red lights on the back were still on; it was moving backwards.

Her ears pierced as she heard the sounds of a screeching car coming round the bends. It was behind her, no, in-front of her, no behind. she grabbed hold of her ears wincing as the ear wenching nose began to close in on her.

* * *

So this is just the first chapter in my little Bwen Christmas story for the Christmas contest. It's probably not something you'd expect but I decided to derive the genre of my story into a little less cute and fluffy. So hope you guys enjoyed and if you want to find out next then please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben smirked as he continued to enjoy the sound of the music screaming into his eardrums near the point of bursting them but he didn't care; he was having too much fun. He didn't notice the sleek black car behind him speeding at an extremely fast pace towards Ben's vehicle. 'ZOOM' it passed by so quickly causing a swerve and off balance to Ben's car. "HEY," Ben shouted out.

"IDIOT DRIVER" he shouted out the window before clutching his steering wheel and trying to get back to enjoying his somewhat spoiled music.

* * *

Gwen took a few steps back as the car reversing finally made it's way over to her. She didn't know whether to stay or run but her legs made the decision for her. She couldn't move. Her legs feel like they weighed a tonne.

She gulped and stared like a deer in headlights as the people exited the car. Four of them four very big scary looking shadowed figures. She was kind of glad she couldn't see their faces; their mean, intimidating ruff faces.

She moved her leg back slowly ready in a fighting stance however kept her powers off until she knew they were going to attack her. One of the men, who Gwen assumed was the driver took one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it towards her feet.

On reflex she moved her front foot back watching as the small cigarette burnt through the snow so quickly making a large dent even before it hit the ground.

"Whatcha doing out here all alone, girlie" The driver asked with such a sly mischievous that it broke Gwen's train of thought. She took another step back as goosebumps trespassed her skin and slivered down the ridges of her spin. "I-I was just walking home" She replied under a whisper. The man chuckled still very capable of hearing her. "Well, we can give you a lift home if ya want" He chuckled deeply. "Don't worry it's safe" He took a step forward as the gang behind him chuckled. Dread rolled down Gwen's forehead as she took another step back. "Err, no thanks" She politely objected careful not to piss the gang leader off. He took another step forward as she took another step back. She froze in place as she felt something warm place pressure on her upper back.

The gang leader smiled. In an instance she brought her glowing hands up ready to grab and throw the person behind her but the thought was knocked out as something smacked her straight in the back and she came tumbling down wincing in pain. "Where'd you get a crowbar from?" The gang leader asked as Gwen struggled to get up. "Backseat" The man who hit her answered.

"Give me that" He snatched it out of his hands and threw it towards another man as the redhead placed her knees under her body attempting to push herself up. "Tie her up and throw her in the boot" The gang leader yelled. "She'll a nice present for the boss" He conceded. She turned round to see another car pulled up at the curb that was the same colour as the one before.

She gulped as the other three men stood behind her laughing. She weakly lifted herself up and staggered backwards trying not to fall over but it was short lived as she was pushed in the back the same spot she had been hit before. She grimaced before collapsing forward onto her knees feeling the bottom of the three inch deep snow. A whimper escaped her lips as someone pulled her backwards so her back was to the floor. She could hear laughter surrounding her as she felt someone tug at her wrist. Instantly her hand alit in a violet display she flared the orb at the man sending him flying back into the nearby car of the gang leader.

She clutched her teeth fighting against the pain as she stood up sending a flare towards the sky as their faces became apparent. All wore black groggy jackets with gang patches both on the vest and their arms. Few were covered in tattoos and the gang leader: he wore nothing but a black tank top and jeans despite the cold. He was a lanky bloke; Gwen found it difficult as to why he was so scary but it became apparent when she saw his face; large black glasses covered his soul piercing gaze and his grim frown stared directly towards her daring her to make another move.

Despite the imaginary threat she went for it firing at the man right in the heart centre. He stood there though grabbing the man next to him and pushing him in front of him letting the newbie take the blast as he paced up to her ready to attack her.

She fired up another charge at him.

This time no one was in a 2 metre radius of him for him to grab another person.

She aimed ready to fire but the decision was short lived as it was knocked straight out of her head. She gasped about to collapse forward if not for the gang leader smacking her straight in the side of the face allowing her to collapse back.

"What did I say about the CROWBAR" He growled but Gwen could barely comprehend anything right now lights were flashing in front of her sight accompanied by black and white blotches forming every time she tried to move.

In an instant, someone had grabbed her arm straddling an uncomfortable rope and tying her wrist. She lifted her head up and, though she couldn't see them properly punch him right in the mouth with her free hand. She heard him groan and felt him back away as she allowed her head to hit the soft snow yet again.

"OW, She hit me" He complained to the others. The leader turned round staring blankly at him. "Do I have to do everything myself" The man roared before coming over to the girl and flipping her over forcing her on her stomach. She felt both arms get grabbed as a restraint of old tattered rope enlaced itself over her small delicate wrists. Her chin was then grabbed as a long strand of material held itself around her mouth and tied straight onto the back of her neck. "Throw her in the back" He told them as he walked over to his car. She felt a man grab her and throw her over his shoulder allowing a small groan to escape her lips. 'This is it' She thought closing her eyes letting a tear roll down the side of her face as she was carried to the boot of a dark car.

* * *

"BEWOWOWO, WOWOWO" Ben screamed a the top of his lungs closing his eyes as he pretended to strum his imaginary car to the electric guitarist. He was too endulged in the music to notice the view in front of him.

'BANG'

In an instance the car smashed through the darkness into a dustbin and swerved to an unsteady halt. Ben grabbed hold of the wheel shaking and steering the car hoping to not hit a tree or swerve off the road. "Few" He breathed out his knuckles whitening. Though shaking, he turned the music off and unclipped his seatbelt. "What's a dustbin doing this far out in the woods?" Ben asked himself getting out of the vehicle slowly and turning round to see a bunch of men covered in darkness. One carried a bag over his shoulder which looked in similar shape to another person. Ben walked over to the crowd as a few gripped their temples. "HEY," Ben shouted rushing over them as they gathered round the now destroyed dustbin. "Jonney," One of them called out. "Oh, Jonney" He whimpered causing Ben's running pace to slow down and stared at the scene. The one holding the bag dropped it to the ground with a large 'hmph'

"AH, LOOK OVER THERE" Another shouted pointing towards Ben. Ben raised his hands in defense. "Hey no need to get all uptight about your dustbin" Ben told them as they stared in shock. "He was my brother" One called out as Ben walked over. "He was a dustbin out in the middle of the road" Ben took steps closer. "A D-U-S-T-B-" Ben stared down at the big man laying there sprawled out and not moving. Ben gulped; he had just hit a guy with his car. "Listen, this is all a big misunderstanding" Ben backed away as the men tensed ready to attack him. He saw one of the men with blonde hair pull out a crowbar as another with dark hair pulled out a chain. "GET EM BOYS" the one nearest to the bag on the ground shouted. "Uh, oh" Ben began running whilst flicking through the Omnitrix. **"HEATBLAST" **he screamed at the top of his lungs as he transformed into a fiery plant. He set his hands alit and aimed ready to attack any that got near.

'bang'

'bang'

'bang'

Three guys instantly fell to the ground. "**Listen, I'm sorry I ran over your friend but can't we just call it even" **Ben tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen.

'bang'

He fired again.

'bang'

He fired for the fifth time until there was only two left. A lanky guy standing ready to fight next to one which was attempting to crawl away. "COME HERE AND FIGHT" The lanky guy called out to Ben. Heatblast just walked over in a mood to fight. He blamed the loud screaming music he was listening to earlier for his condition. The man had his hands up ready to fight. Heatblast crossed his arms. "**Your move" **Heat blast told the man. He screamed and charged. Ben grabbed his head as the man took several swings trying to punch him. Ben pushed him back and smacked him in the mouth knocking the guy out before making his way over to the one trying to crawl away.

"**Where do you think you're going?"** Heatblast asked grabbing their legs and dragging them back across the icy road. They screamed but it was muffled. Heatblast bent down next to them his omnitrix signal used as a small light. He noticed a fine silky material not usually worn by a man. Her hair draped down messily over her body. Heatblast noticed the red texture in it. He flipped them over to look at there face. Heatblast stared in shock. It was a girl. It was his cousin.

"**GWEN" **

* * *

**so thought I'd lead off with a little cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was a very dramatic one. Tell me what you think so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Gwen?" **Heatblast stared in shock as he looked down upon his shaking and scared cousin. He slammed down the omnitrix transforming to his normal self before placing a gentle hand on her cold and goosebump riddled shoulder. "Munph" She struggled trying to remove the gag as Ben tried to hold her still. He gently bought his hand up to her chin tugging at the bottom of the material bringing it down to her chin. He stared down at her. Her teeth were chattering as her blue lips revealed her white slightly yellow stained teeth.

She gulped still shaking as Ben leaned closer. "Ben?" She called out again trying to focus her delirious eyes.

The brunette could instantly tell she had been hit one too many times in the head. He placed a hand under her head and lifted her upper body up as she winced in pain.

"Gwen, It'll be okay; I'm gonna get you to a hospital" He told her placing an arm around her waist and lifting her up bridal style with a grunt from the girl. "My arms" She winced as Ben dropped her lower body allowing him access to open the passenger door. "one sec" Ben slided her into the leather seat before closing the door as gently as he could. He turned back round to the men beginning to get up. He saw one stand and take a few paralytic steps back. Ben gulped rushing to the drivers seat before the man took a shinning metal weapon from his belt and began to fire shots at them. Ben ducked as he turned the ignition on as he kept his head down. Most of the shots missed the window as a few dented the hood and bumper. Wheels screeched by the jumpstart of the gears churning into action and the accelerator floored to near breaking.

The gun shot over and over until the car sped off into the night leaving the gang members alone in the dark frosty night with loud muffled music playing from the car.

Ben turned to his cousin to see her bent over wincing and shivering. "ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked dumbly. 'Of course she wasn't alright' Ben's conscience yelled at him. He brought a shaking hand to her arm touching her soft, wet, shivering bumpy skin. She moaned from his warmth. Gwen winced one eye closed as the music blasted through her eardrums.

"Oh right" Ben turned to the radio turning the volume down to nearly off. "Sorry, listening to it on the way" Ben smirked towards her. Gwen breathed out; her head was throbbing in pain and she was freezing.

She fell limp as her body hanged in the seat belt Ben had thrown round her before getting shot at.

Ben looked over to her and noticed her hands tied behind her back. "Gwen?" He called out trying to shake her awake. She groaned keeping her eyes closed shivering and leaning into Ben's touch. He dragged his hands down her body and towards her restraint tugging at it as Gwen groaned on que. He gave it another tug this time harder as he tried to get one of the pieces of rope near her palms so she could slip them off.

She winced her eyes tiredly.

"I'm gonna get you to a hospital" Ben told her taking his arm away and lifting the compartment lid up.

"N-N-N-No" She said lifting her head up drowsily enough for it to smack into the back of the seat. Gwen moaned and Ben looked down still trying to find what he was looking for. "You need medical attention" Ben tried to reason with his stubborn cousin as he pulled out a small pocket knife and brought it to the steering wheel flicking it open as he drove.

"N-No" She breathed out.

"Too much hassle..." She winced her eyes as Ben pushed her forward bringing the knife near her wrists. "Hold still" Ben told her placing the knife under a piece of old rope and pulling up. "Gwen, It won't be hassle" He began pushing the knife back and forth. "We'll just go in, get you cleaned up" the rope broke allowing Ben to place his knife away and grab the rope sliding it through her fingers. "W-Wait in line for hours on end, thrown i-into a gown, get questioned a-and interrogated by nurses and doctors then p-police then my folks who will probably g-ground me for the rest of my life if they out what h-happened. When t-they found out what happened" Gwen stated lifting her wrists up shakingly and placing them gently in her lap as Ben threw the rope in the back. He noticed her still shaking like crazy. She was probably suffering from hypothermia. Her lips were still a dark shade of blue and she was paler then a ghost. "Then what do you want me to do?" Ben asked placing the heater on to a high as it can go and aiming it towards the redhead.

"T-Thanks" She told him looking at him bringing her arms up and huddling for warmth. "C-Can you p-please t-take me home, B-B-B"

"Sure, cuz" Ben told her cutting her off and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I've got a blanket in the back if you want it?" Ben asked her worriedly. She shook her head making Ben pull over to the side of the road. "I-I S-Said" She stared over to him angrily as he got out the car and stared down at his cousin. "Gwen you're cold, wet, tired and you can barely move" Ben closed the door on her and moved round to the back. Gwen looked over to the heater trying to grab at it and turn it away though it was difficult having no control over where her fingers moved. She struggled to concentrate as she lurched forward using her wrist to slide the heater down before her door opened next to her allowing the cold to thrust forth at her bruised and punished body. The boy wrapped his jacket round her shoulders and slid a blanket around her legs. "T-T-T-T"

"It's alright Gwen" Ben closed the door and walked around to the other side sliding in and closing the door. "So you wanna tell me why you were walking home with no shoes on and a thin dress?" Ben asked staring at her as he switched the car on and began driving. She shook her head. "I-I c-can't remmmmber" her head bobbed up and down as her breathing slowed. Ben stared in shock.

"Gwen?" He nudged her trying to get some sign that she was still alive.

She began to stop shivering and fall limp.

"Gwen?" He asked giving her one last nudge.

She snapped out of it instantly. "Wh-What?" She asked her head still spinning. "I asked why you were walking home?" Ben asked placing a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from snapping out of it again. "K-K-Kevin broke up with me. H-He was h-having an affair with another woman" Gwen closed her eyes letting her eyes slide shut before Ben could give her another shove on the shoulder. Her eyes opened halfway as she turned to him.

Ben stared into her dilated eyes with a puppy dog look. "H-Howcom y-y-you're nnnot with Julie?" Gwen asked staring at him as he turned the corner leading down Gwen's street. "We had a fight" Ben told her going into her driveway. "B-Ben, I-I'm so sorry" Gwen told him as he stopped the car. "Don't worry" Ben told her removing his seatbelt off. "I broke up with her" He closed the door and moved round to her side. Gwen watched him. He looked so angry as he opened the passenger door.

"Common let's get you inside" He told her grabbing her arm and lifting it over his neck as he grabbed her backside and lifted her out of the car. "Do you remember where you hid the key?" Ben asked as he stared at the dark house. He let Gwen rest against the side of the door as he still kept a tight hold of her. She pointed to a rock which Ben picked up and passed to her.

She took hold of the rock and with one movement tried to push it through the keyhole. Ben stared at her shocked by her display. Ben took hold of her arm and took the fake rock out of it before taking the key and placing it into the brass hole.

He took her inside flicking on the lights before allowing her to sit down on the couch and fall on her side. "I'm gonna get the first aid kit" Ben told her closing the door as Gwen's eyes hovered into space.

He didn't wait for an answer he left walking into the kitchen and shuffling around as Gwen's eyes began to flicker closed her memory residing over the events of the past night.

*Flashback*

* * *

So i'm hoping to get the last chapter done tomorrow before christmas. This was more of an interludy chapter kinda thing. Hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The food on the table was beginning to go cold as sound bursted throughout the halls with nothing but laughter and spluttering. Most wore party hats and were half undressed with ties tied around their head as they danced around the room drunk.

A young girl sat alone awkwardly tugging at her dress on the lumpy leather couch as the older people danced around her. The redhead looked around hoping for her parents to be there not drunk, not waving around, and not trying to hook up with another. However, her hopes drowned out as fast as they came as someone came down behind her and laid there lips on her cheek. She froze shocked at what had just occurred. "Hey pumpkin" He gripped her cheek in his fingers and tugged as his other hand laid heavily on her small shoulder. Gwen gulped afraid at the scene.

It was her worst nightmare. She turned and stared at her dad with a tie round his head and a blush crossing his face. He was drunk worse than drunk completely slammed.

"Dad?" She stared at him frightened at the view. She had never seen her dad drunk before and hoped she would never have to go through it. "Your boyfriend's been in the corner all night on his phone. Go talk to him" He rustled her hair. Gwen gulped but nodded refusing to take her eyes off her father as he walked off into the distance bringing his keys out and placing them in a jar with others.

She slumped; this was her parents christmas party and anniversary and she was expected to be there attending it surrounded by a bunch of people that knew her all too well but she didn't know a thing about them. She looked over to Kevin still in the corner.

Thank god she was at least allowed to invite someone she could talk to.

The problem was she hadn't spoken to him all night.

He just spoke to someone of the phone **all night. **

She turned to him one last time to catch his worried eyes staring directly at her.

She jumped a little as he whispered something into the phone before placing it in his pocket and walking over to her in his rented tuxedo. The redhead forced a smile but he didn't return the favour. "Hey Kevin, How are you-"

"Listen Gwen, We have to talk" Kevin sat down next to her leaning his upper body over his legs. "Oh, okay" Gwen's eyebrow's rose as she turned her body towards him. "This probably isn't the best time to tell you" Kevin informed her avoiding eye contact. "but I, I mean We thought it would better if we just get it out in the open before we go any further" the brown eyed boy told her grabbing her hands firmly.

"Go on" She pressed forth. 'Whose 'we' she thought to herself. "Gwen, I'm braking up with you" The words echoed through her head like a slow throbbing heartbeat. Her mouth fell dry as she felt dizzy. "Gwen?" He called out to her. What happened next was unexpected to Kevin especially for Gwen; She was calm. Her eyes were distant and her body; her body didn't move an inch only her mouth. "Are you cheating on me Kevin?" Her words were like the wind; she whispered to him calm slow but coldly. Her words were freezing. "I'm sorry Gwen" time seemed to slow down after that. She didn't move an inch she just stared down at her hands.

"Gwen?"

He called out.

"Gwen?"

"Gwen?"

"Gwen?"

His voice changed. Gwen winced her eyes to see green eyes staring at her worriedly in horror. "Ben?" She stared at him with blurry eyes. It was strange she felt warm; really warm. She looked down at herself to find herself covered in layers of blankets with Ben's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Few, for a second there I thought you were dead" Ben truthfully stated lifting her up more and into his arms bringing her forehead near his chin and letting him relax ontop of her head. "You feeling better?" He asked gently as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, a lot. My back hurts a little though" Gwen told him letting her eyes drop shut.

Ben smiled down at her but it soon faded as he thought about the woman he lost today. "I thought you were spending the night over at Julie's" Gwen asked changing the conversation as she looked up at him. Ben turned away from her.

"She thought it would be best to break it up. She said she didn't want to hurt me anymore" Ben avoided eye contact with her. The redhead's eyes widened but then softened into worry. She stared at him his soft delicate form showed so much emotion as his eyes rattled uncontrollably. "Ben" She leaned back on him.

"I'm sorry" She closed her eyes. "She said I was a boy" She lifted her up and walked over to the opposite side of her and began pacing. "She said she wanted a man" He winced his eyes closed as Gwen's eyes followed his every step. "Ben" She whispered his name again so softly...so...fragile.

She got up slowly and painfully walking over to him so close.

She took hold of her chin caressing him.

He couldn't help but stare; she was so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled so brightly in the light of the lamps; it was like watching the stars, he could watch them for hours just standing there in absolute bliss. She was hurt and she was scared.

He liked that part of her; innocent, fragile like anything in the world could hurt her and he would be the one to stand alone and protect her no matter the person or obstacle no matter the consequences. He brought his shaking hand up towards her cheek flicking his fingers and wiping the fallen locks back behind her ear. She was soft to the touch; he couldn't help herself.

He moved closer to her letting his head lean down onto his cousins. 'cousin' the words rang through his head stinging at his heart and making a pain lurch through his head. 'my cousin' Ben winced his eyes at the title. The title that will always haunt him.

"Ben, I think** I love you**"

The words surrounded him.

He couldn't help but allow the blood rush to his cheeks even though her closed. He looked over to her. She was swaying a little still drowsy and not thinking right from the hypothermia she face being out there in the cold too long. Ben frowned; She wasn't thinking right, she was delirious. "Gwen," He took her by the shoulders pulling her back over to the couch. "Lets get you into something warm" he told her letting her sit down on the couch. She stared at him worried and heartbroken as Ben walked up the stairs avoiding eye contact as he got some clothes from her room. In his mind, Ben was racing. His heart was throbbing so badly inside his chest he felt as though it were to break his rip cage.

He collapsed onto the girl's bed thinking. "Gwen just said she loved me" he whispered to himself his palms beginning to sweat at the words. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "She probably meant like family love" Ben stood up going through her drawers to find some long pj's she would find comfy. 'She didn't say it like that' his conscience assisted his array of confusion. He winced his eyes clinging onto the side of the mahogany wood thinking. "Why would she want me anyway I mean we're cousins. We're family" He whispered to himself arguing with his conscience. 'you love her, you always have; this could be your chance to tell her' his conscience argued pressing the point even further.

"Fine, I'll tell her I love her" Ben stated about to turn and walk out until he caught Gwen standing there clinging onto the frame of the door. 'Oh god did she hear me?'

"Ben. Did you find my pajamas?" She asked so softly it melted Ben's heart. He shook his head before coming over to her silently smiling on the inside at the thought that she didn't hear a word. He took her by the waist and helped her over to the bed letting her relax down on it as she held her arms close to her body. 'Tell her' Ben's mind yelled as he winced. "Ben you okay?" Gwen asked worriedly. Ben nodded getting up and walking over to the drawers and picking out a pair of pink pajamas he had never seen before. "Grandpa gave them to me for Christmas last year" Gwen told him slightly embarrassed. Ben smiled. "I think they're cute" He informed her. She smiled as he placed them down.

"I'll give you some privacy" He told her about to walk out but she grabbed his sleeve as quickly as he turned.

"Wait" He turned round.

"I can't really move my fingers and hands or stand up very well" She looked down. "I need your help" She told a blush brightening on her face as she tried to hid it. Ben nodded to her quickly as he helped her up and turned her around trying to find the zip for her dress. He found it tugging down only to reveal a large amount of bruising streaking down her back in two areas. He placed his finger on one of them and pressed down to hear a groan from his cousin.

"Did they do this to you?" He asked mentally screaming on the inside as to why he wasn't there for her. She gulped nodding before Ben let the dress slide down her legs and grabbed her long sleeved top wrapping it around her. "Thanks" She muttered as she attempted to button it but her fingers couldn't get a grip, she was struggling to control them. Ben noticed her intention and turned her around helping her with the buttons. "Are you still cold?" He asked trying to change the conversation as he avoided eye contact with her. "A little" She informed him watching his hands work down the dark pink buttons on her top. She grabbed her pants from the bed attempting to balance on one leg without Ben's help. He snickered at her as she almost fell if not for Ben's arms wrapping around her and helping her down onto the bed. "Here" He grabbed them and pulled them up for her as her embarrassment reached a climax. "Thanks" She muttered yet again her face going a beat red. He smiled at her as he turned round scouring through the drawers to find a pair of socks for her. "Ben, I'm sorry" She told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

"For what?" He asked keeping his back to her. "For telling you that I like you" Gwen told him looking straight to the back of his head. There was a silence between the two of them before Ben began to speak. "I think you used a stronger word then that" Ben muttered loud enough for Gwen to hear. She gulped looking down. "I understand if you hate me but I just-" She sighed. "I've been keeping it inside so long that it just came out" She told him standing up. "I'm so sorry I just-" In an instant she was cut off by a pair of lips sinking down towards her own. She gasped staring before her eyes fell shut melting into the moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled off and stared into her eyes. "I don't hate you Gwen, I love you ever since the Summer we spent together" He carassed her cheek. "I just didn't want to tell you cause you'd think I was a douface" He smirked towards her. She snickered lightly. "Ben I've always thought you were a douface" She leaned in closer. "But you're my douface" She kissed him tenderly. Ben smiled at her; he couldn't believe what was happening. His cousin loved him. "Common let's go down stairs. We got movies" she informed him taking him by the hand.

"Okay" Ben followed picking up a pair of socks in the drawer before walking out.

3 HOURS LATER

The door closed as Frank and Lilly Tennyson walked through the door of their brightly lit home to find dim lights glowing in the television area. "Gwenny?" the mother called out as she helped her husband walk to the other room. "Gwenny?" Frank called letting the alcohol from of his breath petrude Lilly's nostrils as she winced. They entered the room to find the t-v on a low setting as two people sat there snuggled up on the sofa layers of blankets. Frank and Lilly smiled at the two. "Hey Aunt Natilly, hey uncle Frank" Ben turned towards the two as he placed a handful of popcorn in his mouth mouth whilst the other trailed along Gwen's hair as she laid sleeping soundly on Ben's lap. "Ben?" Lilly breathed out relieved to see her daughter. Frank stumbled up and over to his daughter trying to place a gentle hand on her shoulder unfortunately it came down a lot more harsher than he intended and ended up waking the girl from her slumber. "Dad?" she asked staring up at the blurry figure with unsure eyes. She smelt alcohol lurch off his body and attack her sense of smell. "Hey, Gwenny" He gulped sitting down next to her legs. "Your mother and I were getting worried about you so we decided to leave the party a little earlier" He told her inspecting her body to make sure she was okay. "Kevin said you wandered off so we went out looking for you" Her mother came over to her. "Are you alright?" She asked caringly. Gwen nodded lifting her head up from Ben's lap and staring at the two of them. "Me and Kevin had a fight so I called Ben to give me a lift home" Gwen informed them giving them both a forced smirk. "Oh pumpkin" Her mother gave her a hug. Gwen groaned trying to relax into it. "We spent ages trying to find you.

We passed these strange gentlemen trying to help their friend up on the side of the road; he looked like he had been hit by a car or something" her mother held her tighter as Ben and Gwen stared at each other worriedly.

"Must've been a long drive for you, Ben?" Lilly asked looking over to him.

"It was alright. I was close by anyway" Ben told her giving Gwen a little nudge as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Did you have a nice Christmas, Ben?" Frank asked trying not to slur his words.

"Yeah, it was pretty interesting" Ben looked down at the redhead.

"I think he means to say that it was pretty ordinary" Gwen informed the couple. "Yeah" Ben snickered.

"Just an ordinary Christmas, hey Gwen" he pulled her down into his lap. Lilly and Frank smiled at the two. "One ordinary Christmas then" Lilly smiled. "Well your dad and I are going to bed" Lilly told them getting up and helping her husband. "You two enjoy your 'ordinary christmas'" She rolled her eyes figuring the two didn't get up to much except watch a bunch of movies. "Night Gwenny" Frank told her walking out of the room. "Oh make sure you two turn off the lights before going to bed" Lilly told them as she walked up stairs. "Sure thing, Mum" Gwen called back to her before turning to Ben. "So, is it just an ordinary christmas or is it The Ordinary Christmas?" Ben asked teasing her. She just rolled her eyes bringing him in and kissing him on the lips. "Just another" She whispered to him sliding herself down onto his chest. He smirked. "I can live with that" He told her wrapping his arm around her waist eventually falling asleep together knowing that they know had something to look forward to the next morning; each other.

* * *

**so hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter filled with heaps of romance and description, as asked for. Tell me what you guys think and yeah please review. **


End file.
